Resident Devil
by Mary Spn
Summary: Tag para o 7.02 - Sam/Lúcifer - Depois que as barreiras do inferno foram abaixo, tornou-se impossível para Sam se livrar de algumas memórias. Assim como já não consegue distinguir se a presença de Lúcifer é mesmo real, ou apenas mais uma alucinação.


**Título:** Resident Devil

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Tag do 7.02 – Lúcifer / Sam - Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto, Dark fic, contém cenas de violência e tortura. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Depois que as barreiras do inferno foram abaixo, tornou-se impossível para Sam se livrar de algumas memórias. Assim como já não consegue distinguir se a presença de Lúcifer é mesmo real, ou apenas mais uma alucinação.

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar esta fic com todo meu amor e carinho para a **_TaXXTi_** e _**Thata Martins**_, já que foram elas que me incentivaram/obrigaram a escrevê-la.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resident Devil<strong>_

Sua mente era pura confusão. Sam já não conseguia mais distinguir o que eram lembranças do que tinha vivido no inferno, o que era alucinação e o que era real.

- Você nunca saiu de lá, Sam. Você ainda está na jaula... Comigo.

Sam sentiu-se empurrado contra a parede fria e as mãos de Lúcifer apertando sua garganta, dificultando a sua respiração.

- Você não é real - Fez um esforço enorme para conseguir falar, mas já não tinha muita convicção. Não conseguia mais ter certeza de nada.

- Certo. Você acha que esse sonho febril é realidade? Você volta, me desculpe, sem alma, meio como o cara de "Psicopata Americano", até Santo Dean colar os seus pedaços de novo, comprando um tipo de amnésia mágica?

Quando Sam estava prestes a sufocar, Lúcifer finalmente soltou as mãos do seu pescoço, o deixando respirar livremente.

- Você é real. Eu sou muito real. Tudo ao redor é o cenário.

- Não – Não queria acreditar, não podia... Sua vida... Dean, Bobby... Eles eram reais, tinham que ser reais. Não poderia voltar para a jaula, não queria voltar a viver aquele pesadelo...

- Você ainda está na minha jaula. Você é meu companheiro de beliche, amigo. Você é minha vadia, em todo sentido da palavra.

De repente tudo escureceu e Sam se viu deitado nu em uma superfície metálica, sua pele manchada de sangue, seus pés e mãos amarrados, sendo praticamente impossível de se mover. Seu corpo todo doía, tinha vontade de gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dar esse gostinho ao homem que andava calmamente ao redor de onde estava amarrado, visivelmente se divertindo com a sua situação.

- Eu queria que o seu irmão estivesse aqui conosco... Aí sim a diversão estaria completa. Eu poderia torturar um e ver o outro sofrer - Lúcifer falava como se estivesse comentando trivialidades - Mas eu só tenho você e... Bom, a escolha foi sua. Nós poderíamos estar lá fora, nos divertindo, dominando aquele mundinho que você tanto preza. Mas não... Você preferiu se sacrificar e agora nós estamos aqui... E sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou ficando entediado. Bater em você já está perdendo a graça - Lúcifer desferiu dois socos nas costelas já quebradas de Sam enquanto falava, fazendo o moreno se contorcer e gemer de dor.

- Por que você não acaba logo com isso? - Sam falou num fio de voz.

- Acabar? E acabar com a brincadeira? Não... Sabe, Sam, eu tenho que admitir que você é bastante resistente à dor. Mas você é um Winchester e, não que a sua vida tenha sido fácil algum dia, não é? Você já levou muita pancada na vida, e isso só te tornou mais forte, mais durão... Mas você sabe que isso só torna as coisas ainda mais interessantes pra mim, não é? É como... Um desafio. E eu, particularmente, adoro desafios! – Lúcifer deslizava a ponta do canivete pelo peito de Sam, fazendo mais um fio de sangue escorrer pela pele e se juntar aos demais.

- Ch... Chega! – Sam falou com os dentes trincados, tentando resistir a mais aquela tortura.

- Você é um garoto sortudo, Sammy!

Sam virou o rosto, ouvindo aquele nome que só seu irmão deveria pronunciar.

- Você não se incomoda se eu te chamar assim, não é? Sammy – Lúcifer provocou ao ver sua reação – Mas como eu ia dizendo... Você é um cara de sorte, eu estou muito inspirado e criativo hoje. Na verdade nós já estamos aqui há tanto tempo e eu já estava ficando aborrecido com esta nossa rotina. Todos os dias eu espanco você, te corto em pedacinhos, faço tortura psicológica, e a sua reação é sempre a mesma, digno de um Winchester, eu diria. Então eu tenho que apelar para o fogo pra conseguir fazer você gritar feito uma garotinha. É... Mas não é que eu não goste de fogo, na verdade é um dos meus brinquedos favoritos, mas já está se tornando monótono, você não acha? Quem sabe desta vez nós podemos tentar uma nova brincadeira, algo que faça você sentir outras coisas, além da dor... Algo que machuque não só o seu corpo, mas o seu orgulho... O que você me diz?

- Você é um sádico. Me deixe em paz! – Sam implorava, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você está horrível, eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. Afinal de contas, eu quero que você sinta tudo, desde o início, que não perca nada por causa da dor que já está sentindo.

Lúcifer estalou os dedos e de repente Sam já não sentia mais nenhuma dor, ainda estava nu, mas seu corpo estava intacto, sem nenhum arranhão sequer. Olhou ao redor e viu que continuava amarrado. Mas desta vez estava de pé, com grossas correntes prendendo seus braços e suas pernas abertas.

Sentiu um medo terrível quando viu Lúcifer se aproximar, também completamente nu. Não conseguiu dizer nada, sabia que de nada iria adiantar, estava completamente perdido...

A risada de Lúcifer ecoava pelas paredes, e Sam não sabia dizer de onde vinha. Era assustador.

O homem, ou melhor, o diabo aparecia e desaparecia, Sam já não sabia mais o que era sua imaginação ou o que era real. Só queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo e que acordasse imediatamente.

- Confortável, Sam? – A voz de repente estava muito próxima, mas Sam ainda não conseguia vê-lo – Eu sei... Você deve estar se sentindo um pouco... Vulnerável. Afinal, ninguém gosta de ficar assim, prostrado. Mas quem disse que eu me importo? – Lúcifer gargalhou com vontade e então Sam sentiu ele agarrá-lo pelos cabelos.

- Desculpe-me pelas correntes, mas eu quis me poupar o trabalho de ter que segurá-lo. Não que você realmente pudesse fugir para algum lugar, mas...

- Me solte, seu desgraçado! – Sam não conseguia evitar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Você tem um corpo muito bem cuidado, deve ser delicioso... – Lúcifer o segurou com força pelos cabelos e passou a língua pelo seu rosto, fazendo Sam sentir nojo – Eu vou fazer você gritar, e desta vez não vai ser de dor, Sammy... Quero ouvir você gemer o meu nome...

- Nunca! Você nunca vai ter nada além do meu desprezo! – Sam tentava lutar, em vão. Cada movimento só fazia as correntes machucarem ainda mais os seus pulsos e tornozelos.

- Você é a minha vadia, Sam! Não se esqueça disso. Aqui você faz o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser! Você já se perguntou por que está vendo o corpo de Nick em mim, enquanto foi o seu próprio que você trouxe para este buraco? Porque é como eu quero que você me veja, Sam. Seria estranho você torturar a si mesmo, ou talvez não... – Lúcifer de repente ficou pensativo - Poderia até ser divertido, mas isto é apenas um detalhe. Eu tenho coisas melhores para me ocupar neste momento.

Lúcifer deslizou a lâmina fria do canivete pelo pescoço de Sam, desta vez com extremo cuidado para não cortá-lo. Desceu pelo peito e a apertou contra o seu mamilo direito, deixando-o enrijecido e depois virou a lâmina e repetiu o gesto com o esquerdo.

Quando Lúcifer fez o mesmo caminho, desta vez com a língua, Sam fechou os olhos, apertando-os, não podia impedi-lo, mas se recusava a olhar o que o outro fazia.

- Relaxa e aproveita, Sammy... Vai ser melhor pra você, eu garanto! – Lúcifer tinha sarcasmo na voz.

A língua habilidosa do loiro explorava o peito e abdômen de Sam, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a carne das suas costas e nádegas.

O pior de tudo era que, mesmo não querendo, o corpo de Sam estava reagindo aos estímulos e isso arrancou mais uma risada do seu torturador.

- Não lute contra a sua vontade, Sammy... Isso vai ser divertido.

Sam teve que morder o próprio lábio para não gemer quando sentiu seu membro sendo abocanhado. O filho da puta sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ora lambia, ora chupava, fazendo sons tão obscenos com a boca que Sam tinha que se conter para não perder o controle.

Por mais embaraçosa que pudesse ser toda esta situação, estar sendo chupado pelo próprio diabo era ao mesmo tempo assustador e excitante... Talvez pudesse parar de se recriminar só por um instante e deixar-se simplesmente sentir o prazer do momento. Sam sabia que era loucura, mas depois de toda dor que sentira, seu corpo poderia ter um pouco de alívio.

Quando estava quase no limite, Lúcifer simplesmente parou o que fazia, fazendo Sam grunhir de insatisfação.

- Pra conseguir algum alívio, você vai ter que gemer o meu nome – Lúcifer se levantou e falou próximo ao ouvido de Sam.

- Nunca!

- Por que eu ainda me surpreendo? Você nunca foi um menino obediente, nem mesmo com o seu pai, por que seria comigo? – Lúcifer deu risadas e se colocou atrás de Sam, o abraçando pela cintura e fazendo com que ele sentisse seu membro rígido roçar em suas nádegas - Me desculpe, mas... O estoque de lubrificante está esgotado aqui no inferno, então...

- Deeeeeean! – Foi o que Sam conseguiu gritar quando sentiu os dedos de Lúcifer invadindo seu corpo. Nada podia fazer a não ser chorar de raiva e desprezo por aquele ser do inferno.

- Oh, tão apertadinho... Você nunca fez isso antes, não é, Sammy? Você e o seu irmão sempre ficaram apenas naquele jogo de olhares, nutrindo esse amor doentio um pelo outro, mas nunca nenhum dos dois teve coragem de dar o primeiro passo, não é?

- O Dean é meu irmão, e é assim que eu o amo! – Sam falou entre os soluços.

- Eu posso ler os seus pensamentos, amigo... E eles não são nada, nada puros!

- Cala a boca!

- Eu posso fazer com você o que você sempre quis que o Dean fizesse...

Lúcifer o penetrou quase de uma só vez, fazendo Sam soltar um grito de dor.

O moreno trincou os dentes e suportou a dor enquanto Lúcifer se movia para dentro e para fora do seu corpo. Mas para sua surpresa, aquela dor não durou muito tempo. A cada movimento do loiro, Sam sentia algo ser tocado dentro de si que o fazia querer gritar, mas não de dor... Sentia-se sujo e envergonhado por estar tendo prazer com aquele homem, mas era impossível resistir... Seu corpo, antes tão machucado, estava agora entorpecido de tanto prazer, tornando-se quase insuportável.

Involuntariamente, Sam movia seu corpo ao encontro do outro, que se deliciava por estar conseguindo o que queria.

Lúcifer tornou seus movimentos mais rápidos e precisos e, para completar, levou sua mão até o membro duro de Sam, passando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas.

O moreno já não conseguia conter seus gemidos e se entregou completamente, sem pensar em mais nada.

- Geme pra mim, Sammy... Geme o meu nome...

- Nunca! – O moreno não daria esse gostinho ao seu torturador.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui o dia inteiro... – De repente já não era mais Lúcifer, era Dean quem estava ali, o segurando pela cintura e o possuindo com força.

- Talvez você prefira gemer o meu nome – Era a voz rouca de Dean falando perto do seu ouvido, fazendo a pele de Sam arrepiar.

Sabia que não era o Dean, apesar de usas narinas o enganarem sentindo o cheiro do perfume do irmão, seus ouvidos o ludibriando com aquele gemido másculo e, finalmente, os olhos que levavam ao seu cérebro a imagem do loiro, com todas as suas sardas, quando foi puxado pelo cabelo para um beijo. Era uma tortura saber que não era real, que não deveria estar sentindo prazer e muito menos querendo gemer um só nome.

- Mas, pensando bem, você só vai gozar quando gemer o _meu_ nome – Era Lúcifer de volta, provocando, sem parar com os movimentos.

A cabeça de Sam era pura confusão, e quando o moreno estava quase no auge, o diabo diminuía o ritmo de sua mão ou então parava, voltando ao estágio inicial.

- Lúcifer... Você só precisa dizer o meu nome, baby... – O diabo continuava insistindo e provocando.

- Eu... Preciso... – Sam estava quase implorando.

- Basta você dizer, e vai ter o maior prazer que já sentiu na sua vida – Lúcifer agarrou os cabelos de Sam com uma das mãos, puxando sua cabeça pra trás e mordendo seu pescoço de leve, enquanto a outra estava agarrada com força à cintura de Sam.

Seus corpos suados se chocavam com força, Sam precisava de alívio, já não aguentava mais...

- Agora... geme pra mim! – O loiro intensificou o movimento da sua mão no membro de Sam.

- Lu... Lúcifer! – Sam finalmente falou em meio aos gemidos e então o diabo o fez gozar.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu e Sam teria caído no chão se não fossem as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos, tamanha a intensidade do prazer.

Foi como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse passado pelo seu corpo, sentia-se completamente zonzo, embriagado pelas sensações.

- Sam... Sam!

- Sam... Sam! Está me ouvindo? – Sam se assustou e se viu de volta encostado na parede, mas desta vez eram os olhos assustados de Dean que o encaravam.

- Olhe pra mim. Ei! – Dean chamava a sua atenção, tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade - Certo, nós precisamos levantar acampamento.

Sam ainda olhava ao redor, sem entender o que estava se passando.

- Vem, vamos dar o fora daqui. Vamos!

Estava aliviado por estar de volta, por ver seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que tudo tinha sido real.

Seguiu Dean, mas antes parou na porta, olhando mais uma vez para se certificar que Lúcifer não estava mesmo ali. As memórias do inferno ainda estavam vivas demais dentro da sua cabeça, não sabia até quando conseguiria aguentar sem enlouquecer de uma vez.

**_FIM_**

* * *

><p>Agora confessem... Quem não ficou imaginando coisinhas quando Lúcifer disse para o Sam: <em><strong>You're my little bitch in every sense of the term<strong>_.

My guilty pleasure! rsrs... Beijokas!


End file.
